With the onset of automation in almost every walk of life, software applications have replaced tedious human labour in almost all avenues. For example, applications are developed and implemented for carrying out monetary transactions, accounting, travel booking, hotel management, cab management, and a plethora of other such purposes.
Subsequently, upon deployment of the software application, such application is typically accessed by many users concurrently. The volumes of data created or searched on the software application can grow to millions or billions of records. Accordingly, the software applications are tested to ensure that the software performs the functions it is designed for. Software applications are tested for functionality, bugs, and glitches in order to determine whether the software applications meet required goals or not. Several methods have been conventionally devised to monitor and improve the performance of a software application. In order to consider the rapid changes that occur in the technology landscape, such conventional techniques usually take into account the functional aspects of application development and deployment.